


Sire and Childe

by neichan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: How do you begin a new life? Sablerose2 began it...and I continued it...and......





	Sire and Childe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

He said it would be alright. Help was on the way . He said that he loved me for the first time. He said they would bring help. Just hang on . He said it was not that bad. He held me close as the rain was pouring down. He thought the rain hid the tears. He smiled when I told I loved him too and had for so long. He said we would live the forever after just like in the fairy tales. He always was a bad liar. As I closed my eyes for the last time.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

FOR SABLEROSE>>>>addendum 1 to her above beginning.......by ne'ichan

 

And I thus opened my eyes on the endless night.

 

The first breath, one I no longer needed to take, burned through my lungs, tearing open the sticky pathways, sending my chest up in a great heave as I coughed and groaned holding my ribs.

 

My hand encountered blood, thick, and wet. In such great quantity I knew it had been fatal. That I had died there on the street in his arms. My eyes snapped up and found that face, dark eyes, infinitely patient. I could not judge how long he had sat here, in the wet and muck and mud. Holding me, waiting for me to wake. To this.

 

Our eyes met, held. I blinked against the falling drops of rain. Were they warm? Or cold? I could not tell. My skin seemed not to register it. He was not smiling. His gaze was grave, serious, he waited. For what......?

 

I coughed. Sighed. Touched my mouth, raised my fingers to see the once bright blood going dark and clotted. And it came to me, the reality of it. I HAD DIED. And now....I breathed.

 

I snapped upright, sitting, and he let me go. I looked at him inches away. He hadn't asked me if I wanted this. He had waited, then turned me. Drained me of what little life I had left, then gave me his blood, his fire, his eternal life. I gaped at him. He hadn't asked me. He chose for me.

 

I had never expected this for myself. I had expected to die. To really die. To be gone. None of that heaven versus hell stuff. I had thought to die was to die. And I expected to someday die. Someday soon. I was not going to be a father, or a husband, or a grandfather. I would never live that long. Life and family, old age...that was not in the cards for Xander Harris. I had always know it.

 

But I was wrong. I was alive. I had died but...this wasn't death. I didn't feel dead. I didn't feel undead, either. I felt alive. But different. I stared at him. Both of us looking, not saying anything yet. The rain washing away the blood.

 

What do you say to your Sire? I sat there, in a puddle, soaking wet, and stared. He wasn't the same. No. I wasn't the same. There was a huge difference. He wasn't just Deadboy to me anymore. He wasn't Buffy's beau. He wasn't Angellus or Angel. Or a vampire, a demon. He wasn't just dead or Undead, or whatever.

 

He was my Sire. He was life and breath and body. He was The Blood. He was Aurelius. He was all things.

 

My Sire.....

 

And I adored him.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ second addition.......by ne'ichan

 

He helped me to my feet and we stumbled away from the place, the dirty, scummy alley where I had lived my last human moments.

 

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to shout and yell and curse him. He hadn't asked me first! He hadn't offered me a choice. He just changed me. Saved my life. Or took it. Depending on how you wanted to look at it.....

 

He held me up by the arm, still strong, still tall and imposing. Dark and brooding, not saying a word to me yet, all his hair plastered to his head, a black, water slicked cap. I stared at him, not watching where we were going. Not thinking about anything but how he had changed my entire life, what I was, and we hadn't said anything since.

 

He tugged me down another empty street, then another. The standing puddles of oil-sheened water glistened until our feet broke the surface. We went on. I felt weak, drained, shaky. I felt disoriented.

 

I felt like I wanted to cry as his fingers dug urgently into my arm. Did vampires bruise? I was going to find out. He pulled at my arm harder, dizziness filled my head, ears buzzing.....

 

It was forever before he lay me down on a pile of sacks in the corner of an echoing, abandoned warehouse. He crouched over me for a few seconds, hand on my shoulder as I panted, so weak. Then he was gone.

 

I bolted up. Well, at least I tried to. Made it all the way up to one elbow. And that was all. Dizzy. Really, really dizzy. Gonna barf kind of dizzy. I lay flat. As still as I could manage, fighting down the bile, my mind going crazy, wild.

 

What would I do if he left me here? I couldn't move without his help. No one had been in here for ages it looked like. No one would know I needed help....it could be weeks before I was found.....

 

Then he was back. His hands full of squirming, furry things. Squeaking things. Rats. Oh ghod, NO!

 

I slapped a hand over my mouth. I couldn't eat rat's blood. Dirty, filthy, garbage eating, flea infested, snaky tailed rats. Putting my mouth up to the slick, stinking wet fur....I gagged at the thought. Rather die.....oh.

 

Well, shit. To late for that.

 

He saw my problem, and he bit them for me, drank the beast's meager blood, all of them, I turned away after the second one. Pitiful vampire I was. I couldn't watch him eating them, how tufts of fur stuck to the blood around his mouth..... I couldn't.

 

Then he offered me his wrist. Strong, sturdy boned, pale, smooth, clean and bleeding. Just a tiny scratch there. I wondered, was it from one of the poor creatures he'd bitten...or had he put the mark there for me? To lure me to his blood to make me give in and feed?

 

I took the limb. There was not really any possibility of not doing it. Of refusing. His blood...oh, the scent of it. It was heady. I could never turn it away. I would never be strong enough. I fastened my mouth around the tiny wound. Licked. Licked.

 

It was too small. Too slow, the flow not what I craved or needed. I felt the itch. It took me several seconds to understand. Fangs. Coming down out of my gums for the first time. My face swelled, changed, my vision sharpened. Everything went gold.

 

I bit. I drank. I fed. I was alive. Singing. Blood coursed through my veins. Air caressed my skin. ~He~ filled me. I swallowed cool elixir. Good. Good. Good.

 

His fingers stroked my face at long last. And I blinked. His wrist was still in my mouth. For how long? Still bleeding, but only a trickle. I automatically suckled, gently nursing the wound. He let me. Our eyes met again. Gold to gold.

 

And I remembered. He had said he loved me. He knelt there now, next to me. The back of his fingers smoothing over my face, letting me feed from him. Because he loved me. And because I couldn't bite a rat, he let me bite him. Worry at his flesh. Without saying a word.

 

I tugged at him. Tugged him down to lay near me. Wrapped my arms and legs around him, soggy duster, wet shirt, soaked pants and all. I held him. He was mine. My Sire. My world. My everything. His hands were fists at the small of my back, with the strength of steel in them.

 

And I wondered, what would I say to Buffy? I was suddenly dizzy again.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Addendum Three....by ne'ichan

 

He got us to the mansion in one piece. We changed out of the cold, soggy clothes, showered, and redressed. And still we hadn't spoken. Not one word.

 

He gave me his clothes, blue jeans I hadn't known he had, and a sweater. Cable knit, dark wool. Beautiful and soft. He pulled on his usual silk shirt, fine wool trousers, long coat, slim boots. Then he ran a hand over his hair, and it turned into disordered perfection.

 

I stared at him in the middle of pulling on my socks, actually socks and shoes that were his, too. Wondered, how did I look? My hair? Had it suddenly been made cool? I couldn't see to check it, no reflection I reminded myself. Great. We were going to see Buffy, to give her the worst news you could give a girl in love. And I probably looked like a geek. So what's new Harris? Since when don't you look like a geek?

 

His hands were the answer, he touched me. I had missed it when he'd stopped, when we got here, and started to clean up. I wondered then if it would all stop. If he might never touch me again. Now I knew. It wouldn't.

 

He fussed with my hair, his movements quick and sure. Then he stepped back, his hand falling to my shoulder as he looked me over top to bottom. He handed me a coat. One of his, indistinguishable from the one he was wearing now. It fell around me like a cape. Elegant. More Angel than Xander. But I clutched at it with both hands. It was my Sire's. And he wanted me to wear it. My heart soared. I flushed with pleasure.

 

He led us out. Checking both ways for trouble before letting me walk out of the door and into the road. We walked to Buffy's, taking our time. And suddenly I wondered...he hadn't said that we were going to see her. But I knew we were. He hadn't said what he was going to do when we got there. But, deep inside I was so sure. So Sure.

 

Could I be wrong? I looked down at my feet. Was I wrong? Jumping to conclusions just because he had said, as I lay dying, that he loved me? What would he say when we got to her house? His lover's house. His lover.

 

I wasn't his lover. She was. He'd only said he loved me.

 

We walked up the path to her house. I was caught by surprise. It had not taken as long as I thought it would. Nor as long as I had hoped. We were here. He knocked. This time I brooded, not he.

 

She opened the door, and he stepped in. I froze on the stoop, unable to go in, unable to move. I looked at him standing inside, panic filling me. I couldn't go in! His dark eyes met mine. He held out his hand.

 

"Come in, Alexander," he said.

 

People want to believe that Buffy is stupid. That she is a real blonde, right down to her lack of brains. But she picked up on this hint instantly. Her jaw dropped and she stared at me. Gaped at Angel.

 

Willow popped up behind her, waving a hand. "Hi, Xan, Angel. What's up?"

 

"Vampire." Buffy breathed. Willow's wave hesitated, stopped. She frowned. She looked out into the night-dark yard.

 

"Uh, where?" She asked. "Buffy, where...." Then she followed Buffy's eyes. Looked right at me. Understood.


End file.
